The present invention relates to collapsible or foldable structures; and more particularly, to a collapsible structure suitable for use as a portable play yard. Childrens' portable play yards, while convenient, are typically bulky or awkward structures that are difficult to fold and transport. These difficulties are due, in part, to the difficulty of collapsing or folding the play yard structural members into a package than can be easily transported and stored.